Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Bureaucrat/LOLSKELETONS
__NOWYSIWYG__ Hi there. I decided to apply for 'crat. My reason? Well, it would make handling user rights easier, particularly VCROC and AbuseFilterBypass (which is supposed to be addable by sysops, but oh well). Also because a lot of people have recommended I do so, or are just surprised I'm not one already. Even though in the past people agreed that we have more than enough 'crats, that isn't really the case nowadays. Cleric is basically inactive, and Sloshed has been sort of fading into the background as his activity gradually decreases. Maria is by far the most prominent current bureaucrat, probably the closest one to being a community leader. Furthermore, I am the admin most responsible for keeping this site running smoothly nowadays (as much as I can, anyways), mainly by keeping the quality in check, helping out users, etc. Although becoming bureaucrat would mean even more work for me, it would mean less work for Maria, so it all balances out, I guess. Now on to the qualifications! Qualifications! ;PREREQUISITE Administrator : ; Must have been active on the wiki for at least 12 months. : One year and twelve days! I'm sure some of the older users on here still think of me as a newb. ; Must have at least 5,000 edits, 4,500 of which must be on articles. : }} article edits, total edits. Most of them are pretty good edits, I think, particularly the newer ones. You can view them . ; Must have been an administrator for at least four months : And, uh... Yeah. That's about it. Discussion moved here --Pinkie Fan (talk) 00:51, December 14, 2013 (UTC) You're a good b'crat on... generally all of the pasta wikis. Is there one other than here you're not a bureaucrat on? Nevermind that, just Callie -Click here for my talk- 00:53, December 14, 2013 (UTC) All of my yes. Just. All of my yes. I have been waiting this day for a while now, Skelly. You are such a good editor, and also you are quite an influence on a lot of users (including myself). You actually deserve the right, itself. You did such a good job on Trollpasta, and Spinpasta. You'll do best on the right, itself. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:04, December 14, 2013 (UTC) About damn time you applied! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 02:40, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I always wondered why you weren't a çrat yet. :33 ☠Sanguinante Primo☠ Just leave your bitchiness here, please. 03:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Skellywellybelly, you need to be a bcrat as of 3 months ago. _ChaoZStrider • [[User_talk:ChaoZStrider|'Talk']] 03:20, December 14, 2013 (UTC) --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 03:37, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ALL OF MY YES. -- SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:26, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes please - CrashingCymbal 18:18, December 15, 2013 (UTC) All of my yes Its Bigger On The Inside (Hate Mail Goes Here) 18:22, December 15, 2013 (UTC) There's honestly nothing I can say here that hasn't already been said. You deserve this title so much you shouldn't even have to apply. You're devoted enough to this site that you keep it alive when editors dwindle in number, and keep us afloat. And man, has it been a year already since you joined? Time sure flied by fast. There is nobody more deserving of this title than you Skelly, so my answer is ~We are the Jack-o-Laterns in July, setting fire to the sky!~ 11:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I never thought you'd really go ahead and make an application! I'm glad you decided to do it. You do deserve it. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:59, December 16, 2013 (UTC) k ColdShowers (talk) 14:44, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Spooky skeleton. Prinplat [w:c:devOpen Source[]] 02:40, December 20, 2013 (UTC) you would make an extremely good bcrat. -- [[User:Superplankofdeath|'Superplankofdeath']] Talk 14:24, December 20, 2013 (UTC)